Youth trouble
by Koujo Lin
Summary: The gang arrives in a new world where the one with the feather changes Kurogane and Fai into teenagers. DEAD
1. Chapter 1 Begining

_I have a new fic! Enjoy._

The feather was in the hand of a powerful and evil magician called Dark. He used it to rule the kingdom of Sizzles and kill anyone in his way. He had a mighty enemy called Sesshoumaru the white and just in the middle of their battle, the gang arrived.

"Could you just try to land us safely!" the black ninja yelled at the white thing.

"Don't be so mean Kuro-muu." The blonde mage said to the growling ninja.

They looked around and saw the two men who looked kinda shocked.

"Excuse me but where are we?" Syaoran asked.

"W-why should i answer you, demon." Dark said threatening.

"We are no demons; we are just looking for Sakura´s feather. It is white, glowing and with a pretty marking." The white thing called Mokona said sitting on Fai´s head.

Dark looked at his feather and looked back at them.

"It is mine now!" he yelled.

"Looks like that power isn't yours." Sesshoumaru said.

"You have Sakura-hime´s feather? Please give it to us!" Syaoran yelled.

Dark smirked and suddenly a beam headed straight at the group. Kurogane and Fai pushed the others away and got hit.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!" Syaoran yelled.

_This first chapter is a shorty, but they will get longer. If you can guess who the magicians are you will get a prize!_


	2. Chapter 2 What the

_Here is chapter 2 and i have nothing else to say but enjoy._

Smoke surrounded his Syaoran´s friends.

Sakura cried, holding on to Syaoran.

"Please, be alright." Sakura said and sobbed.

The smoke cleared out revealing Fai and Kurogane as...teenagers!

"What, that was not supposed to happen!" Dark yelled.

Suddenly he was covered with smoke and disappeared.

"Why does he have to keep doing that?" Sesshoumaru asked himself and walked to the strangers.

"Kuro-puu your clothes are so big." Fai and smiled.

"So are yours! And stop calling me those names!" Kurogane yelled.

Syaoran was happy to see that they where alive and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You look like humans…" Sesshoumaru said and looked at Mokona.

"Most of you that is. Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Fai, this is Syaoran-kun, that is Sakura-Chan, this little fellow is Mokona and this is Kuro-

"GANE!" Kurogane finished.

"We are humans, but who are you?" Syaoran asked.

"Hey, i'm a teenager!" Kurogane yelled finally figuring it out.

Fai nodded and pointed at himself.

"So am i." he said and giggled.

"I am Sesshoumaru the white; i am a magician in this world." Sesshoumaru said and bowed.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at him confused.

Sesshoumaru turned to Fai and examined him carefully.

"I sense you are also a magician, why didn't you reflect Dark's attack?" he asked.

"Because i don't use my power anymore." Fai said smiling.

Sesshoumaru turned his back at them.

"So you are after Dark's feather?" he asked.

"Yes." Syaoran said determined.

"I will help you." Sesshoumaru said and turned to them.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-san." Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran.

"You can stay at my place if you need a place too stay." Sesshoumaru said and walked away with the others following him.

"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru-san." Sakura said and smiled.

"And i guess these guys will need more clothes." Sesshoumaru said and pointed at Kurogane and Fai, who where busy holding their clothes.

"If i may ask, why do you want to help us get the feather back?" Syaoran asked.

"Because Dark is using it for evil, he has control over this kingdom and he is killing many innocent people, even women and children." Sesshoumaru said.

_Here ends chapter 2, i hope you enjoyed it and remember to review!_


	3. Chapter 3 Sesshoumarus place

_I wrote this in the middle of the night, don't blame me if it is lame, blame boredom, my worst enemy. And by the way, if you haven't noticed i am adding characters from various amine's _

"How can anyone be so cruel?" Sakura asked and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I wish i knew." Sesshoumaru said.

"A little help here. We can't hold our clothes up forever you know." Kurogane complained.

Sesshoumaru stopped; in front of him was an old castle.

"We are here." He said and stepped inside.

The others followed and looked around, paintings of men, women and children where all over the walls.

Sesshoumaru stopped at a closet and took out four robes.

"You can all get clothes from my younger brother." He said and handed each of them a robe.

"You have a younger brother?" Syaoran finally asked.

"Yes, i have a younger brother." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Ooh mister creepy has a younger brother." Mokona said sitting on Syaoran´s head.

Sesshoumaru growled but remained his calmness.

"You can all get dressed in there." He said and pointed at one door.

"We have to get undressed together?" Sakura asked blushing and so was Syaoran.

"Punishment for being rude to your host." Sesshoumaru said.

Kurogane grabbed his sword and glared at Mokona.

"Don't be so strict on our new guests brother." A boy said coming towards them.

He had long silver hair, golden eyes and dog ears?

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Robbing the place, what do you think i am doing? I live here to remember." The one called Inuyasha said.

"W-why does you brother have dog ears?" Kurogane asked.

"Go get dressed." Sesshoumaru said and they obeyed, leaving the brothers alone.

"Who are those people?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are the solution to our problem." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha thought for awhile and then made a major discovery.

"Hey, weren't those my clothes?"

_I know that in the anime Inuyasha those brothers don't have the nicest brother relationship but not in this story either, but it is nicer than the anime. And i also know that this chapter is shorter than the second. Remember to review._


	4. Chapter 4 the town

_This is chapter 4 Enjoy! _

"Why did you have to loan them _my_ clothes, why not yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mine are bigger." Sesshoumaru said.

"Syaoran look, Sakura is undressed!" the manjuu squealed from the room.

"Shut up you perverted thing!" Inuyasha yelled.

They heard laughing in the room and then they came out of the room fully dressed.

"Syaoran is such a pervert." Mokona said sitting on Syaoran´s head.

"Doesn't anyone care that we where turned into teens!" Kurogane yelled.

"No." Inuyasha said and Kurogane growled at him.

"Do you have any women's clothes?" Sakura asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Does it look like a girl lives here?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

Sakura shook her head and hid herself behind Syaoran.

"Can you turn us back?" Kurogane asked.

Sesshoumaru walked to them and waved his hand over they're foreheads.

"No, the magic is too strong." He said.

"The magic is too strong." Inuyasha said mimicking Sesshoumaru´s voice.

Mokona and Fai giggled.

"Stop your foolishness and take them to the town, we need more supplies." Sesshoumaru demanded and Inuyasha growled at him.

"Follow me." He said leaving and the others followed him.

"May i ask why you have dog ears Inuyasha-san? " Sakura asked.

"My brother cursed me when i was a kid and he doesn't want to cure me." Inuyasha explained.

"That's harsh." Kurogane said.

"Hey Inuyasha wait up!" a boy shouted running after them.

"Oh, hi Daisuke." Inuyasha said to the boy.

The boy was short and had both red hair and eyes.

"Who are they?" Daisuke asked and pointed at the gang.

"The only thing i know about them is that they are the solution to our problem." Inuyasha said.

"I am Fai, this is Syaoran-kun, this is Sakura-Chan, this is Mokona and the scary looking guy is Kuro-wanko." Fai said.

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane yelled.

"I am Daisuke Niwa nice to meet you." Daisuke said and bowed.

"Y-you don't have to bow." Syaoran said nervous.

Daisuke looked at him confused and then smiled at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"We are searching for Sakura-hime´s feather." Syaoran explained.

"Finally someone is going to take the feather from Dark." Daisuke said.

"Yep, me and Kuro-wanko need to turn back into ourselves." Fai said.

"You mean you guys don't look like that?" Daisuke asked stepping back.

"Don't worry, Fai-san and Kurogane-san where just turned into teenagers." Sakura explained and smiled to Daisuke.

Daisuke blushed and looked at Sakura´s clothes.

"Why is she wearing your robe?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Because my brother loaned them." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"We have to go shopping right now!" a girl said behind Inuyasha, grabbed them all and dragged them to the town's mall.

"Kagome what are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The girl needs clothes." She said.

She finally stopped at a little shop with lots of women clothing.

"Come with me…eh." Kagome said.

"My name is Sakura." Sakura said and Kagome dragged her in the store.

"We are going to have sooo much fun, Sakura-Chan." Kagome said.

"Princess." Syaoran said watching Sakura disappear in the crowd.

"Then we will just take you guys shopping for clothes, the girls will be there for a loooong time." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah he is right." Daisuke said.

The guys headed went to a store where men's wear was sold.

"Here get what ever you want, my treat or should i say Sesshoumaru´s treat." Inuyasha said holding Sesshoumaru´s wallet, grinning evilly.

_Poor Sesshoumaru, robbed by his little brother. My brother knows the feeling he he._

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5 finding new clothes

_This chapter is going to be split in two, just letting you know. _

"Kagome-san where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"Please call me Kagome-Chan, i am taking you to the section where i buy my clothes." Kagome said and stopped.

"Here we are." She said.

Around them where fabulous dresses, sweaters, pants and many more.

"These clothes are beautiful." Sakura said and looked around them.

"Take what you want, my uncle owns this place." Kagome said.

"R-really, i don't need much, one outfit should be enough." Sakura said.

Kagome threw a pile of clothes at her and showed her to the dressing room.

"When you are dressed, show me how it looks." Kagome said.

Sakura tried one of the dresses Kagome brought but it was too small.

"Kagome-chan, this dress is too small." She said.

"Hand it over, i will find a bigger one. Try something else while i search." Kagome said and Sakura handed her the dress.

Kagome searched while Sakura tried yet another dress.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Y-yes." Sakura said nervous and came out.

She was wearing a red dress, it reached the knees, there where silk sleeves and a Hello kitty image on the chest.

"Sakura-chan you look so cute!" Kagome said with stars sparkling in her eyes.

"The other clothes are the same size as this one." Sakura said blushing.

"Then we take them all." Kagome said and grabbed the pile.

"I wonder how Syaoran-kun is doing?" Sakura asked herself.

Oooo

"Eh, is this supposed to look like that?" Syaoran asked wearing the outfit Inuyasha handed him backwards.

"No you are wearing it backwards." Inuyasha explained and pushed Syaoran back in the dressing room." Now put it on properly."

Fai and Mokona giggled a little and Inuyasha turned to them.

"You and the scary guy are next." Inuyasha said.

Fai gulped and turned to Kurogane.

"Big puppy, Mr. Dog ears is scaring me." He said and hid behind Kurogane.

"Mr. Dog ears?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"I feel your pain, he calls me names too." Kurogane said.

Inuyasha handed them clothes and pushed them in different dressing rooms.

"Get dressed." He said irritated.

Daisuke just laughed, and then Syaoran came out wearing the outfit right this time.

"It looks great on you Syaoran-kun." Daisuke said.

"It doesn't look weird?" Syaoran asked.

"Hyuu! Syaoran-kun looks so cool." Fai said coming from the dressing room fully dressed and Kurogane came soon after.

Syaoran was wearing a green sweater, black pants and a headband for some reason.

Kurogane was wearing similar clothes to the ones he wore in the Hanshin republic, black, tight clothes.

Fai on the other hand was wearing a sky-blue sweater and jeans.

"Now to pay for these clothes." Inuyasha said and went to the salesman.

He paid the man and they left to find the girls.

"How hard can it be to find two girls?" Kurogane asked.

"You are definitely underestimating Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, she could get lost in an empty room." Daisuke said and laughed.

"Hey, we finally found you guys!" Kagome said behind them.

She walked to Daisuke and hit his head.

"I do not get lost in an empty room." She said angry.

"What about last summer?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"That was a one time only." Kagome said.

Sakura walked to Syaoran and smiled.

"You look beautiful Sakura-hime." Syaoran said and Sakura blushed.

"You look good too." Sakura said and Syaoran blushed.

They looked into each others eyes and moved closer.

"Syaoran and Sakura are having a lovey dovey moment." Mokona squealed jumping on Syaoran´s head.

"You totally know how to ruin a moment, whitey." Kagome whispered in Mokona´s ear.

"Mokona didn't ruin it, Mokona encouraged it!" Mokona said.

Kagome ignored him and looked at Sakura.

"You guys hungry?" she asked.

They nodded.

"My treat!" Kagome said and smiled.

"This time, can we walk to our destination?" Kurogane asked.

_Here i end this chapter, i had a bit of trouble finishing it but its finished._


	6. Chapter 6 here we go again

_Chapter 6 is here! Ideas for this story just slip out of my head and into my computer, eh weird. Enjoy_

"Mokona wants Sushi!" Mokona squealed.

"No thanks, sushi is disgusting." Kagome said.

Fai hugged her as soon as she finished saying that.

"Thank god for this girl." He said and let her go.

She looked at him blushing and turned around.

"We are going to Dominos." She said grabbing them and started to run.

"Not again!" Inuyasha said.

"I hate it when she does this." Daisuke said and she finally stopped at the restaurant.

"We are here!" she said.

Inuyasha walked up to her and slapped her on the head.

"Sorry but we have to buy supplies." He said and left with the others following.

"Don't be such a party pooper." She yelled but he ignored her.

"You two buy food and you three buy blankets." Inuyasha said and ordered them into groups: Fai, Mokona and Kurogane. Syaoran and Sakura.

"I am not buying things with him!" Kurogane complained and pointed at Fai.

"Fine then he comes with me and you will be alone with the white thing." Inuyasha said.

"You take the white thing, i rather have the mage." Kurogane said.

"Mokona is Mokona." Mokona said.

"Fine, like i care." Inuyasha said.

He handed them watches and explained to them what to do.

"At exactly 18:00pm you will head for the castle." Inuyasha said.

"Alright." Syaoran said and he left with Sakura.

Inuyasha left with Mokona on his shoulder, leaving the teens Kurogane and Fai alone.

"Lets go, idiot." Kurogane said and started to walk.

Fai smirked and followed the young ninja.

_This chapter is shorter, anyway please Review_


	7. Chapter 7 Buying stuff

_Here is chapter seven, enjoy._

With Inuyasha and Mokona:

"What are we buying?" Mokona asked.

"Weapons." Inuyasha said and checked the merchandise in a flea market.

"These weapons are no good." Mokona said.

"What makes you say that, white balloon?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is one of Mokona´s 108 secret techniques, detecting if weapons are good or bad." Mokona said.

"What are the others?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're a secret." Mokona replied smiling.

"Then why did you tell me one?" Inuyasha asked and headed back to the castle.

With Syaoran and Sakura:

"How much?" Syaoran asked the fruity salesman.

"For you, sweety it is free." The fruity salesman said and smiled to him.

The fruity salesman was a man in his thirties; he had long silver hair, brown eyes and a very suspicious smile.

"Let's go princess." Syaoran said nervous and they left.

"Come back soon." The salesman called.

"We have enough food, let's head back." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, we will surprise the others with how quick we where." Sakura said and smiled.

With Kurogane and Fai:

"But these things aren't even worth half of what you are charging!" Kurogane yelled at the saleslady.

"Those blankets are antiques." The lady said.

"If only i had my sword." Kurogane threatened.

"Kuro-wan don't be so mean to the lady, lets just shop somewhere else." Fai said behind him.

"No don't go, i will sell you the blankets on a better price. Please buy them." The saleslady begged.

"Fine, this is all the money you are getting." Kurogane said putting four gold coins on the table.

She took them and handed him five blankets.

"Kuro-pon there is something wrong, just a moment ago these clothes fitted me perfectly but now they are a little big." Fai said.

"You are right, so are mine." Kurogane said shocked..

"We are getting younger." Fai said.

Kurogane looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What!." Kurogane yelled.

"Easy now, let's just go back and ask Seshy-Chan about it." Fai said and dragged the grumpy teenage ninja to the castle.

The saleslady watched them leave and took out a crystal ball.

An image of the evil magician Dark appeared in it.

"They are still after you feather your highness." She said.

"I am glad you decided to join me Aura the mind reader, soon i will destroy Sesshoumaru and his new buddies and finally get control of this town." Dark said and laughed.

"Yes my lord." Aura said.

_Here ends chapter 7 and i know it's short but i promise the next chapter will be longer.  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Porcupine people?

_I have been watching a lot of Inuyasha episodes and I got inspired._

Syaoran and Sakura where heading back to the castle when Sakura bumped into a young man (boy?)

"Oh I'm so sorry mister." Sakura excused.

The man had short black hair and a little ponytail and he had blue eyes.

"It's all right but may I ask you one question?" the man asked grabbing Sakura's hands

and looking in her eyes.

"Eh, I can't see why not." Sakura said nervous.

"Would you….bare my child?" The man asked and the kids looked at him shocked.

Suddenly the man got hit on the head by Kagome who suddenly appeared.

"Sorry about Miroku, he does that when he meets girls." Kagome said.

"Pretty girls." The one called Miroku corrected.

Sakura blushed and backed away to Syaoran.

"Are you going to Sesshoumaru's castle?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we have to get this food back." Syaoran said.

"I can show you the way." Miroku said and Kagome pushed him away.

"I'm not going to let you near those two, especially the girl. I will show you the way and Miroku stop rubbing my butt!" Kagome yelled and slapped him on the face.

"Sorry, it just was so tempting." Miroku said rubbing his face.

Kagome walked ahead of them and turned around.

"Are you guys coming or not?" she asked and the kids hurried to her.

"Good bye and remember young girl, you still haven't answered my question." Miroku called waving his hand.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a perverted monk." Kagome said.

"A monk?" Syaoran asked her slightly confused.

"Miroku is a Buddhist monk but he doesn't get to do much work around here since there is an older more experienced monk working here also." Kagome explained.

"By the way, where's Daisuke-kun?" Syaoran asked.

"He had to get back home and do his chores." Kagome replied.

Sakura was really silent while Kagome and Syaoran talked, she was still thinking about this Miroku guy. Did he really want her to bear his child? He was most likely the weirdest man she had ever met in their travel.

"Sakura-chan are you alright? You've been silent the whole time, did Miroku bother you?" Kagome asked worried.

"Ah? Oh, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired that's all." Sakura said.

"Are you sure? I could carry you princess if you want?" Syaoran asked worried.

"No it's all right, I'm fine." Sakura said and smiled making Syaoran feel better.

xxxx

"Hyuu, Kuro-myuu this is such a nice town." Fai said looking around and carrying one blanket,

"Shut up and walk faster." Kurogane said carrying the other two blankets.

Miroku walked passed them and then turned around and started to follow them.

Kurogane could stand it for a few minutes but after that he snapped and threw the blankets at him.

"Stop stalking us you bastard!" He yelled at him.

Miroku stood up and walked to Fai.

"Marry me?" he asked on one knee.

Fai giggled like a little schoolgirl but Kurogane grabbed Miroku by the collar and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you where a couple." Miroku said and Kurogane threw him on the ground.

"We are not a couple, he is a guy! A guy you know, male not female!" Kurogane yelled at him.

Miroku examined Fai closely and looked back at Kurogane.

"You're absolutely right!" Miroku said patting him on the back.

"You are just as bad as the mage." Kurogane said annoyed.

"Who?" Miroku asked and Kurogane pointed at the giggling blond.

"Oh, so you're a mage? I'm a monk, I guess we have a lot in common then. What are your names? I'm Miroku, sorry about that gender confusion thing." Miroku said.

"My name is Fai and this black figure is Kuro-myuu." Fai introduced and Kurogane threw one blanket at him which he dodged.

"Wow your speed is amazing, let's join forces and join the amazing race(1)!" Miroku said smiling and high fived Fai.

"Sorry but we have to go return these things to the gray haired guy." Kurogane said picking up the blankets.

"You mean Sesshoumaru-San?" Miroku asked and Fai nodded.

"Can I take you there, I met a real interesting girl that was heading there but Kagome-chan stopped me so….can I take you there?" Miroku asked.

Fai and Kurogane looked at each other.

"Do you know the girl that dragged us around town all day?" Kurogane asked.

"Is that girl you where talking about perhaps with a young boy her age?" Fai asked and Miroku nodded.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked them.

"You can take us to Sesshoumaru." Kurogane said not wanting to answer.

xxxx

"You're annoying, do you know that." Inuyasha said to Mokona who was sitting on his head.

"Kuro-pon tells Mokona that all the time." Mokona said blushing.

"It's not a compliment you idiot." Inuyasha growled.

"Doggie-boy is mean to Mokona!" Mokona squealed.

"My name is Inuyasha! Not Doggie-boy or Mr. Dog ears!" Inuyasha yelled and people started to stare at them.

"What! Have you never seen a boy with dog ears arguing with a manjuu!" he yelled at the people.

"Find the others Inuyasha; we need to talk about Dark." Sesshoumaru said behind him.

"Where did you come from?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Your nightmares." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Ha ha ha, you are so funny." Inuyasha said and placed Mokona on Sesshoumaru's head.

_Back to Miroku, Kurogane and Fai._

Miroku stopped to think.

You're lost, aren't you?" Kurogane asked.

"No, no. I'm not lost, I just need a…cup of tea that's all." Miroku excused and headed to a café close by.

Kurogane and Fai followed him, Kurogane was ready to cut off his head for making them lost.

There where to spiky haired teenage boys working there, they almost looked the same but one seemed a little older and more mature. They both had red hair and blond bangs, the other had violet eyes and the older had crimson.

"One cup of tea please." Miroku said and handed them the money.

"Coming right up." The younger one said.

Fai took one look at them and started to scream.

"Porcupine people, porcupine people. They've come to kill us!" He screamed and ran in circles and finally went behind Kurogane.

"Uh, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." The older one said and handed Miroku the cup.

The younger one walked up to the frightened Fai smiling.

"Do I look like I'm going to kill you?" he asked.

Fai stopped shivering and looked at him, for a long time they looked at each other until….Fai hit him.

"I don't trust porcupine people!" Fai said and ran outside.

"I think it's time to leave." Miroku said and dragged Kurogane outside.

They met Fai who acted like nothing had happened.

"Porcupine people?" Kurogane asked confused.

"Bad experience, don't ask." Fai said smiling.

"Hey Miroku what are you doing with those two!" Kagome shouted running towards them with Syaoran and Sakura behind her.

"Fai-san? Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked.

"Are you guys, shorter?" Syaoran asked measuring their height.

"Yeah you're right. Are you guys shrinking?" Kagome asked.

Kurogane growled at her.

Suddenly they heard an evil laughter and looked around seeing Dark and the shop lady.

"I see you are enjoying your stay in this town." Dark said.

"Go back to coo-coo land you nut!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't insult my lord!" the shop lady a.ka Aura yelled.

Suddenly an orb of dark energy flew at them but was countered by another orb.

"Nice to see you Sesshoumaru." Dark said.

The others turned around seeing Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Mokona.

"Look, its Mr. Dog ears, his brother and Mokona!" Fai said happily.

"Don't call me that you blond idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This time I will destroy you all!" Dark yelled and laughed evilly.

_Isn't this a longer chapter? I finally found time to write this chapter . Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.(1) those who dont know the amazing race is a tv show where people travel all around the world to win lots of cash.  
_


End file.
